Nights (FNaF 1)
Nights are a mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's. Each night has an even higher difficulty than the last. Night 1 Night one is the easiest night in the whole game. Bonnie should move off the stage first, and will wander around the pizzeria a bit. During this, Chica will begin to wander around as well. Eventually, one of them will make it to the office, and you only need to simply close the door. Golden Freddy may appear on this night, although it is extremely rare. Night 2 Night two is where it should get a bit more challenging. Once again, Bonnie will move first, followed by Chica. Foxy will start being active, but he shouldn't be too much of a problem, as long as you check the camera often. Freddy is still not active on this night. Night 3 Prepare to get stressed. Now we will have to keep an eye on Freddy. Chica can now move first, and Foxy is more active, but a way to handle this is by using a method called "Freddy Freezebear." You must check the left door, then right. Next, check the Show Stage, to keep Freddy in place. Checking the cameras this often keeps Foxy at bay. If Chica or Bonnie show up at a door, simply close it. Rinse and repeat. Once again, Golden Freddy may appear, though it is once again EXTREMELY rare. Night 4 Night four is where we have to speed up. The "Freddy Freezebear" method is once again best, but you'll have to go quicker to keep Bonnie and Chica jamming your doors, and Foxy running out of Pirate's Cove. By the way, it's possible Foxy starts outside of the curtain, albiet not out of Pirate's Cove. Night 5 Finishing this night will give you the first star in the game. It is even more difficult than the last night, but "Freddy Freezebear" should suffice. Should Freddy move, just go to the room he is at to keep him there. Also be ready for Foxy to run, as it is possible. Night 6 This night will give you the second star. Once again, you can use "Freddy Freezebear." This night is only a tad bit harder than the fifth. Custom Night This is where you can mess around with difficulty. The difficulty "1987" (1=Freddy, 9=Bonnie, 8=Chica, 7=Foxy) will trigger a Golden Freddy jumpscare. The difficulty 20/20/20/20, however, is what we want to beat. The best way to beat this is a bit like "Freddy Freezebear," but instead of keeping Freddy at the show stage, you need to keep him at the east hall corner. The rest of the things you do for Freddy Freezebear should work, but be sure to move extremely fast. Beating 20/20/20/20 mode will give you the third and final star. 'Trivia' *Beating 20/20/20/20 mode was originally thought impossible, until YouTuber BigBugz beat it, causing Scott to add the third star. *Many thought entering 0/6/6/6 or just 6/6/6/6 into the custom night would enable the kitchen camera, although it does not.